<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Become Human ~ Vi x Caitlyn by Joker_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829957">Become Human ~ Vi x Caitlyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99'>Joker_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En una Piltover totalmente moderna, las personas han aprendido a vivir junto con los androides, sin embargo, su Sheriff muestra indiferencia hacia ellos.</p><p>Necesitando apoyo en una de las misiones mas difíciles, se ve en la necesidad de solicitar la ayuda de un androide cuyo prototipo es único, esta hecho para analizar y convertir emociones y hacerlas propias, llegándose a convertir en algo muy parecido a un ser humano de verdad. </p><p>Caitlyn decidirá si dejar su orgullo y la presión del deber para simpatizar con su androide o simplemente tratarla como una maquina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ya nada es como antes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Caitlyn estaba en una habitación oscura, podía escuchar la tensión en el silencio, sabia lo que iba a pasar</p><p>Ella intenta salir pero cuando abre la puerta, un espeso humo llena su vista, ella comienza a caminar a ciegas, siguiendo la fuente de calor que provenía del primer piso.</p><p> </p><p>Muy lentamente se acerco y pude un horroroso escenario, los cadáveres de sus padres envueltos en llamas, a su lado, un androide, era el androide asignado a su familia, poseía sus ojos de color rojo y veía directamente hacia ella, sentía como las llamas a su alrededor crecían rápidamente. </p><p> </p><p>El androide la miro profundamente y se lanzó sobre ella <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Caitlyn despierta exaltada, intenta respirar lentamente mientras analiza la situación, todo ha sido una pesadilla, se encuentra en su dormitorio, observa el reloj, faltan 2 horas para que su trabajo como la Sheriff de inicio.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- De nuevo esa maldita pesadilla.... -</strong> susurro mientras se tomaba la frente con su mano <strong>- androides.... me tienen cansada -</strong> se decía mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie y se fue hacia la ducha, definitivamente no lograría seguir durmiendo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dejo que su cuerpo se relajara lo suficiente en el agua para poder pensar con claridad, su incomodidad con los androides era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar sin opción, el alcalde de Piltover acepto que humanos y androides convivieran juntos, ella mostró su molestia, pero no podría cambiar la opinión de toda una ciudad entera. </p><p> </p><p>Ella sale de la ducha y se viste con su vestido morado, pantalones ajustables negros, sus accesorios de su traje y su sombrero, hasta que escucha una llamada en su teléfono la cuál atiende luego de unos segundos. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Habla Caitlyn -</strong> respondió</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait, no esperaba que estuvieras despierta -</strong> dijo Jayce </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Decidí levantarme más temprano hoy, es todo - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ya veo.... -</strong> dijo no convencido por la respuesta <strong>- sea el caso, tenemos trabajo, hay varios rehenes</strong> - </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-¿En donde?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- En el laboratorio de Heimerdinger, no tenemos idea de lo que esta sucediendo -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Voy en camino -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn termina la llamada, toma su rifle y sale corriendo de su apartamento en dirección a el laboratorio.   </p><p>Mientras llegaba a su auto, observo como un niño jugaba junto a un androide, la escena le pareció algo extraña, algo la incomodaba, definitivamente sentía rechazo hacia los androides</p><p> </p><p>Prendió el motor y avanzó, debía llegar en el menor tiempo posible, sin importar sus incomodidades </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al llegar, observó a la multitud rodeando el área, la situación no era del todo favorable, detuvo el auto y fui en dirección a Jayce que estaba dando ordenes a los demás oficiales. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Vamos, dispersen a esas personas, es peligroso que estén aquí, vamos -</strong> decía mientras se acercaba a Cait  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿En donde esta Heimerdinger? -</strong> preguntó Caitlyn </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Es uno de los rehenes, no sabemos quienes son ni que quieren, no responden a realizar un trato pacifico - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Terminemos con esto Jayce, ambos entraremos, alista a los demás oficiales por si necesitamos apoyo - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Enseguida, iré por mi arma - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ambos se acercaron a la entrada principal y como primera cosa extraña para Caitlyn, la puerta estaba abierta </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Primer error de un novato.... esto no tiene sentido-</strong> pensaba mientras entraban lentamente al lugar </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Que paso aquí?-</strong> decía Jayce al ver el lugar destruido, había varios cuerpos de androides por todos lados</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Debemos encontrar a Heimerdinger, no te distraigas con ellos -</strong> dijo Cait con algo de molestia </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No te preocupes.... no me....-</strong> fue interrumpido al ver tres siluetas frente a ellos <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Eran tres personas las cuales cubrían su rostro, sin embargo tenían una forma nada común para Caitlyn </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Quietos, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-</strong> dijo Jayce</p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿En dónde está Heimerdinger? -</strong> intervino Caitlyn <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Uno de los tres tipos salió de las sombras, mientras que los otros dos hacían lo mismo </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No puede ser.... -</strong> dijo Jayce sorprendido</p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Androides?-</strong> dijo Cait de igual manera <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uno de ellos avanzó rápidamente, pero Jayce ya tenía su martillo listo, el cuál no dudó en utilizar</p><p>Caitlyn se separó un poco y apuntó su rifle, realizando disparos rápidos y precisos, sin embargo, estaban en superioridad numérica, el tercer androide embistió a Jayce, haciendo que ambos atravesarán una mesa de cristal </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-JAYCE-</strong> gritó Caitlyn, causando distracción la cuál el androide aprovecho perfectamente</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tomo a Caitlyn del cuello y la elevó, ella estaba comenzando a perder aire, movía sus piernas y golpeaba el brazo del androide con todas sus fuerzas, era inútil</p><p>El androide soltó a Caitlyn y la lanzó haciendo que atravesara una ventana, cayendo en otra habitación</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su respiración era lenta, le dolía varias partes del cuerpo y sentía algunas cortadas, pero podría moverse</p><p>Lentamente se puso de pie hasta que escucho otro sonido, ella no estaba sola en aquella habitación</p><p> </p><p>Activo la linterna de su rifle y descubrió a alguien más, Heimerdinger estaba atado de pies y manos, tenía también su boca amarrada</p><p>Caitlyn rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas hasta liberarlo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sheriff....-</strong> mencionó</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No se preocupe, todo estará bien -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Nada está bien, algo pasó en el sistema.... No lo entiendo... -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Tranquilo, lo resolveremos - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>En ese momento, por la misma ventana que Caitlyn había atravesado, Jayce cayo herido, mientras que un último androide entraba a la habitación y se lanzó sobre Caitlyn, tomando su cuello de nuevo en el suelo</p><p> </p><p>Jayce intentaba moverse, pero sus heridas se lo impedían, desesperadamente, Caitlyn tomo su rifle y apunto a la  cabeza del androide </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Realmente los odio....-</strong> pensó antes de descargar más de cinco balas, haciendo que la cabeza del androide generará chispas y se apagará, cayendo encima de Caitlyn</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Jayce habló</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait ... ¿Estás bien? -</strong> dijo sin poder moverse</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Si.... Lo estoy-</strong> suspiro mientras se quitaba el cuerpo del androide y tomaba su teléfono haciendo un llamada</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Todas las unidades, ingresen al laboratorio, y traigan a personal médico, estamos heridos-</strong> Caitlyn termino la llamada</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Creo.... Creo que me rompí el brazo y algo más, no esperaba pelear contra tres androides hoy -</strong> suspiró Jayce </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heimerdinger se puso de pie y alejó el cuerpo de androide de Caitlyn, mientras observaba como los oficiales y médicos comenzaban a ingresar al lugar <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Heimerdinger.... Tienes que explicarme qué está pasando aquí....-</strong> dijo Caitlyn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Lo se Sheriff, pero.... Debo ir rápidamente a mi casa, es urgente -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿A que te refieres? -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Visíteme dentro de unas horas de acuerdo? Te lo diré todo, lo prometo, pero debo irme ahora - dijo mientras corría fuera del lugar</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Este día no podría ponerse más raro....-</strong> mencionó Caitlyn</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sheriff, necesito que intente ponerse de pie, la pondremos en camilla y la llevaremos al hospital-</strong> dijo uno de los médicos, ella lo vio a los ojos, era un androide</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn observó cómo cargaban a Jayce y lo llevaban directo a una ambulancia, sabía que intentar discutir con el androide médico no tendría sentido, ella necesita la ayuda <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Está bien....-</strong> Caitlyn suspiro y se puso de pie con ayuda del androide médico y la acomodaron en la camilla <strong>- Gracias....-</strong> dijo ella algo incómoda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Estamos para servir Sheriff, llame si necesita algo más -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dicho esto, Caitlyn cerro sus ojos, se sentía cansada y con dolor, pero su cerebro comenzó a trabajar</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-tres androides..... Sistema.... Heimerdinger.... ¿Algún tipo de virus en el sistema principal de los androides?-</strong> pensaba ella mientras era ingresada a la ambulancia <strong>- algo está pasando aquí.... Y averiguaré que es - </strong><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una gran decisión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se encontraba recostada en la camilla en la habitación de hospital, tenia su mente ocupada hasta que alguien entró, haciendo que regresara a la realidad </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Cait? -</strong> preguntó Jayce</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jayce... ¿estas bien? -</strong> verificó </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Por ahora... pero creo que tendremos complicaciones imprevistas- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿A que te refieres? -</strong> preguntó  <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue en ese momento cuando ella observó que Jayce tenia un brazo vendado y también protectores, realmente se había lastimado  <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait.... no podre estar en otra misión hasta dentro de unos meses... no tengo nada que hacer.... lo siento -</strong> dijo Jayce algo desmotivado</p><p> </p><p><strong>-No te procupes Jayce, ya pensare en algo -</strong> mencionó</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> - Estoy preocupado, nosotros dos no pudimos contra tres androides, ¿como podrás hacerlo ahora que estas sola? -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jayce.... no lo se, realmente no tengo ideas en este momento... -</strong> suspiró </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Quizá pueda ayudarlos con eso.... - </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jayce y Caitlyn se dieron cuenta que Heimerdinger había entrado a la habitación hace unos minutos <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hey.... ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-</strong> preguntó Jayce </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Lo suficiente.... Sheriff, por lo que veo.... necesitara un nuevo compañero mientras Jayce se recupera -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Esa es la situación, ahora nos enfrentamos a androides y tu debes explicarme que pasa aquí...-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Es por esa razón que estoy aquí Sheriff, quizá tenga una idea que pueda no te parezca la mejor... pero creo que es lo mejor que podrías tener en estos momentos- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esta bien, tu ganas... -</strong> suspiro <strong>- Jayce... puedes llamar al medico encargado, debo salir de aquí- </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Claro que si - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Y quédate en casa Jayce, necesito que te recuperes lo más rápido posible - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Podrás controlar esto sola? puede que Heimerdinger me hablara de su idea hace unas horas y bueno, creo que tiene razón -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> <strong>- Necesito hablar y pensar en ello primero, luego tomare una decisión - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Entendido, llamare al medico ahora -</strong> dijo mientras salia de la habitación</p><p> </p><p><strong>- La idea que tienes.... ¿ es tan malo? -</strong> le preguntó a Heimerdinger el cuál seguía en la habitación</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Puede que no sea de tu total agrado, pero tanto yo como un humano... no puede hacer mucho contra un androide si de batalla se trata - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esta bien.... -</strong> respondió Caitlyn <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Luego de unas horas, ambos salieron del hospital y fueron en dirección a la casa de Heimerdinger, al llegar, Cait pudo observar que su casa era muy moderna, aun más que su ya destruido laboratorio <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>- </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Veras cosas que quizá te incomode, pero déjame </strong>
  <strong>explicarte </strong>
  <strong>primero, ¿de acuerdo?</strong>
  <em>
    <strong> - </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- De acuerdo....-</strong> respondió Cait curiosa <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Cuando entraron a la casa, Caitlyn no vio nada extraño, una casa moderna como cualquier otra, sin embargo observo una curiosa puerta de hierro color negro <br/><br/></p><p>Heimerdinger activo un botón y la puerta comenzó a abrirse, revelando que había una especie de almacén dentro, había varios prototipos de androides, varios planos en modelo y muchos engranajes <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Estas construyendo más androides?-</strong> preguntó Cait algo incómoda </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Puedo asumir que pensaste en la situación - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Creo que una especie de virus esta dentro de los androides, volviéndolos.... ¿peligrosos?-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Por algo eres la mejor detective aquí -</strong> respondió con una sonrisa </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Y de quien se trata? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No lo se... pero debe odiar a los androides seguramente....-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Por que corriste de tu laboratorio? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Oh... eso es lo que quería mostrarte... ven conmigo-</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Caitlyn siguió a Heimerdinger por varios pasillos llenos de prototipos de androides, algunos mas elaborados que otros hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal  <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- Quería asegurarme que ella estuviera bien... -</strong> respondió </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Quién?-</strong> preguntó confundida </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ella.... es la mejor androide que he creado, la única en su clase y prototipo -</strong> <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>La puerta de cristal de abrió y lo que parecía una chica se acerco a ellos mientras flotaba por una fuerza de aire del suelo <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- No puede ser.... - </strong> dijo Cait sin palabras <strong>- ¿ella realmente es un androide?- </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Parece difícil de creer, pero si - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Pero... parece una humana ordinaria..... nadie creería que es una androide - </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>La chica tenia un traje blanco ajustado, tenia cabello rosa con una parte corta, tenia muy buena forma anatómica y tenia un tatuaje en su mejilla, Vi<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- ¿Que significa el tatuaje? -</strong> preguntó mas curiosa que nunca </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ella fue el sexto y ultimo prototipo que construí, decidí asignarle ese nombre también, Vi -</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Es increíble... pero... ¿por que me muestras esto?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ella es única Sheriff, es un androide, pero puede aprender de las emociones humanas y volverlas propias, quizá... podría llegar a ser algo parecido a un humano autentico -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Es eso posible? -</strong> sorprendida</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Te lo diré así... ella posee en su sistema un orden de investigación, si ella logra entender todas las emociones humanas necesarias, yo podría.... -  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>- Convertirla en humana casi al 100%-</strong> dijo Caitlyn entendiendo todo </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Exacto.... y considerando que ahora necesitas un nuevo compañero y que ahora algunos androides están fuera de si.... -</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Heimerdinger.... ¿estas seguro? ella es tu creación... es como... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Es como si fuera mi hija.... lo sé, y estaría en la mejor compañía, con la mejor Sheriff que esta ciudad pueda tener, pero debo estar seguro si realmente deseas que ella te acompañe, sera lenta al principio.... pero aprenderá rápido, y si la ayudas.... ella te ayudara en lo que le pidas, te lo aseguro - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Puedo pensarlo.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Mientras lo piensas, la activare, quizá te ayude con tu decisión -</strong> <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn no pudo decir nada más, Heimerdinger activo a la chica frente a ellos </p><p>El cuerpo cayo al suelo y su pecho comenzó a funcionar, sus pulmones tecnológicos le comenzaron a dar energía a su cuerpo<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Dale algo de espacio, básicamente.... ella acaba de nacer -</strong> dijo Heimerdinger <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>La chica comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras se movía en el suelo y abrió los ojos, eran un hermoso azul claro   </p><p>Lentamente se puso de pie, tenia dificultades al principio, pero logro hacerlo <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ella vio a Heimerdinger, luego a Caitlyn y retrocedió un poco, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la puerta de cristal </p><p>Su respiración era lenta mientras ella observaba su propio reflejo en el cristal </p><p> </p><p>Luego de unos minutos, ella dio media vuelta y se acerco a ambos <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- Lo siento... eso fue.... raro -</strong> dijo Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hola Vi, bienvenida -</strong> dijo Heimerdinger con una sonrisa </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hola... -</strong> sonrió levemente <strong>- oh.... me disculpo si mi comportamiento es imprevisto.... mi mente esta.... en blanco.... muy en blanco - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- No te preocupes, todo esta bien -</strong> respondió </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Por que fui activada? -</strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno...... -</strong> Heimerdinger no sabia que decir <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>La escena convenció a Caitlyn, Vi realmente no parecía un androide común, quizá.... quizá podría intentarlo  <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- Tenemos un caso que resolver.... Vi -</strong> dijo Caitlyn </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Un misterio? - </strong> preguntó curiosa</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>- Vi... ella es la Sheriff Caitlyn, necesita un compañero y hemos optado por ti - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sheriff.... es un honor conocerla -</strong>  respondió Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Puedo decir lo mismo -</strong> respondió Cait sorprendida <strong>- ¿ Me ayudarás Vi?- </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Estoy para servir, Sheriff, estaré a su disposición en lo que necesite - </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Caitlyn se acercó a Vi y pudo ver que era básicamente dirigirse a otra persona, era increíble <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>- Tu me ayudas en este caso.... y te prometo.... que te ayudare a aprender a como ser una humana y nuestras emociones - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿De verdad?.... ¿lo haría?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro que si -</strong> respondió </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Entonces esta hecho... eres oficialmente una policía de Piltover, bienvenida al mundo... Vi -</strong> dijo Heimerdinger<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sistema</em>
    <em> de</em>
    <em> Vi</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Analizando: felicidad y emoción, generado cuando algo bueno e inesperado sucede</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi observo directamente a los ojos de Caitlyn y sonrió<br/><br/></p><p>Caitlyn al verla, pudo entender que esa era una sonrisa sincera y honesta, aun sorprendida, le devolvió la sonrisa a Vi mientras  varias cosas pasaban en su mente <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eres diferente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Al día siguiente Caitlyn ingreso temprano a su oficina, seria el primer día de Vi y debía mostrarle el lugar, ver sus habilidades y hablar un poco con ella, sin embargo tenia en su mente que estaría hablando con un androide, pero la apariencia física de Vi haría todo mas sencillo, eso hizo que Caitlyn mostrara una pequeña sonrisa</p><p> </p><p>Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer unos documentos y observar las evidencias del ataque al laboratorio de Heimerdinger, debía hacer un esfuerzo, no habían muchas pistas salvo los androides que ella y Jayce habían derrotado y poco más </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Es obvio que alguien tiene desprecio por los androides.... pero debe ser alguien muy inteligente y poseer buena tecnología, para haber logrado entrar a la base de datos de los androides.... -</strong> pensó Cait  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Adelante -</strong> dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abrió y Vi entro algo tímida, tenia una vestimenta totalmente diferente a la primera vez que la vio </p><p>Tenia unas botas y pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero con adornos de metal, realmente se veía muy bien </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Buen día Sheriff, me disculpo si mi llegada no era la esperada -</strong> decía mientras cerraba la puerta</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Al contrario, llegas temprano, hola Vi -</strong> respondió Cait  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Heimerdinger deseaba actualizar algunas cosas en mi sistema y bueno, llevó algo de tiempo - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Así? ¿Que cosas?-</strong> preguntó Caitlyn curiosa </p><p> </p><p>-<strong>Oh bueno... es cierto que hay algunas emociones, actividades y otras cosas que debo aprender de ustedes..... pero se me permitió crear mi propia personalidad -</strong> dijo Vi con una sonrisa <strong>- y me asigno ropa considerando mi apariencia, mi cabello y mi.... ¿tatuaje?-</strong> expresó Vi con duda   </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Si, tu tatuaje -</strong> contestó Cait -<strong> Pues.... parece que escogió bien, digo.... te ves... bien -</strong> mencionó algo rara, en su mente aun seguía viendo a un androide </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Muchas gracias, tu no te ves mal tampoco -</strong> sonrió Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh... gracias -</strong> dijo Cait desviando la mirada </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sistema de Vi</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Analizando...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nerviosismo: Leve incomodidad, inquietud o falta de tranquilidad</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno... es tu primer día como oficial, déjame mostrarte el lugar, luego te haré unas pruebas y podremos comenzar con lo interesante -</strong> dijo Cait cambiando de tema </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Lo que ordene Sheriff -</strong> respondió Vi dispuesta a seguirla </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Sígueme - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn recorrió la estación mostrando a Vi las oficinas, la zona de almuerzo, las habitaciones de interrogación, las celdas y demás secciones </p><p>Cada sección que mostraba, Vi se quedaba parada un segundo, como si estuviera buscando algo </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Todo esta bien Vi? -</strong> pregunto Caitlyn extrañada </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Oh... claro que si, me disculpo, solamente estoy analizando la información, lo siento - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>-No te preocupes, no sabia que hacías eso -</strong> admitió </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Realmente quiero hacerlo bien.... no quiero que.... -</strong> Vi dejó de hablar </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿No quieres... que? -</strong> preguntó Cait preocupada, ella era la mejor detective de la ciudad, sabia leer las expresiones de Vi sin importar si era androide o no </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sistema de Vi</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Analizando...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nuevo dato detectado: Inseguridad  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Escaneando memoria... proceso terminado</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Emoción generada por trauma psicológico, daño leve en cerebro, siguiente paso: duda, falta de confianza</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buscando solución....</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Solución temporal encontrada: Evadir tema, olvidar, buscar otra cosa </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No.... no quiero decepcionarla Sheriff -</strong> mencionó Vi con su voz un poco forzada </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh... eso era -</strong> respondió Caitlyn no convencida, sabia que esa no era la verdad, pero no obligaría a Vi a hablar, sabia como obtener información de una persona fácilmente, pero sus métodos de manipulación no funcionarían con un androide <strong>- No te preocupes Vi, te haré algunas pruebas, así me demostraras que habilidades puedes ofrecer -</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Soy un androide.... ¿eso no mostrará una ventaja injusta sobre los demás oficiales? -</strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- En otras circunstancias... quizá, pero nos enfrentamos a mas androides Vi, tu tendrás ventaja incluso sobre mi en varios aspectos - </strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Me esforzare Sheriff - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Se que lo harás.... ven, quiero ver tu puntería y fuerza física -</strong> haciendo que Vi la siguiera </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ambas ingresaron a un cuarto de armería, había una cabina especial para probar distintas armas </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class=""><strong>- Intentemos entendernos mejor..... -</strong> mencionó Cait mientras entregaba un arma Vi <strong>- te haré una prueba que suelo hacer a los oficiales confiados.... - </strong>  </p><p class=""> </p><p><strong>- Claro... -</strong> Vi tomo el arma algo confundida</p><p>   </p><p>
  <strong>- Quiero que imagines esta situación.... ¿de acuerdo?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Estoy lista -</strong> respondió Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Una misión sale mal... y soy gravemente herida, estoy en el suelo mientras me desangro y... siento mucho dolor.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Sistema de Vi</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Analizando...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dolor: Sensación experimentada cuando se muestra un daño físico o interno del cuerpo, daños de órganos o huesos, desesperación y agonía</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Con mucho esfuerzo... te entrego el arma y te pido un último favor... -</strong> decía Cait mientras tomaba la mano de Vi que sostenía el arma y la guió a su propia cabeza, como si Vi fuera a disparar contra ella <strong>- te mencionó que ya no quiero soportarlo, me rindo, quiero que termines con mi sufrimiento.... -</strong> decía ante la mirada inquieta de Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sheriff.... -</strong> respondió Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Dime.... ¿que harías? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi no dijo nada, solamente seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Caitlyn </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Solo responde Vi....-</strong> susurró Cait, quería comprobar de una vez por todas si podía poner su confianza en Vi, una prueba de oro  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sistema de Vi</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Analizando situación....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Decisión bajo presión, margen de error: 50 %</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Datos a debatir, importancia de la vida humana o hacer lo que se cree que es correcto, compasión   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pensamiento interno: No.... no accionaria el gatillo, la vida humana es inesperada y fantástica, pueden expresar y sentir cosas que nosotros los androides nunca podremos</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi alejó el arma de Caitlyn y rápidamente apunto a su propia cabeza haciendo que Cait se sorprendiera y suspirara con algo de temor </p><p>Vi accionó el gatillo, sin embargo el arma no funcionó </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no se esperaba una reacción de este tipo  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Sheriff.... el arma no esta cargada, leí los protocolos de seguridad, no esta permitido tener armas cargadas dentro de la estación -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Eso no responde mi pregunta....-</strong> respondió Cait acercándose de nuevo a Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Considero que una vida humana es mucho más valiosa que el sistema de un androide.... Sheriff, es por eso que accione el arma contra mi misma, si alguien saldrá herida en una misión, esa seré yo -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Vi... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Nunca haría eso, nunca intentaría lastimarte.... gracias a ti... es que fui activada, me diste la oportunidad de ver la luz - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Es oficial.... -</strong> suspiró Cait<strong>- definitivamente eres diferente.... - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿ Es eso algo positivo? -</strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Otros oficiales han realizado esta prueba y todos han aceptado dispararme, pero tu no.... -</strong> Cait se acerco aun mas a Vi y tomo su mejilla suavemente <strong>- puedo ver con seguridad y satisfacción... que a pesar de que eres una androide... puedo confiar en ti</strong> - sonrió </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Gracias Sheriff -</strong> respondió Vi con una sonrisa </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No es necesario que me digas Sheriff todo el tiempo, puedes llamarme Caitlyn - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Esta bien... Cait - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a salir de la habitación mientras que Vi la seguía</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Vamos, tenemos un caso que resolver -</strong> dijo Cait mientras ambas regresaban a su oficina  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ella sabe que hay cosas que Vi esta ocultando, sin embargo considera que esto es un gran avance inesperado, puede que investigar el caso lleve tiempo, <br/>pero podría considerar realmente tomarse el tiempo de mostrarle a Vi como ser una verdadera humana </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que mi manera de describir lo que Vi piensa dentro de su sistema y mente sea de su agrado :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Malos recuerdos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>El plan de Caitlyn era aprovechar las capacidades de Vi al máximo, por lo tanto dejo que ella revisara todas las evidencias y documentos mientras preparaba dos tazas de té </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Encuentras algo interesante? -</strong> preguntó Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Tengo algunas..... hipótesis.... -</strong> respondió Vi mientras cerraba las carpetas </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Te escucho -</strong> Cait le entregó una taza a Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- El laboratorio de Heimerdinger era muy seguro, así que la señal la cuál ocasionó el fallo en los androides tuvo que ser desde señal a distancia -</strong> mencionó mientras tomaba un poco de la taza<strong> - vaya... esto sabe muy bien.... ¿qué es? - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Es té.... bébelo despacio, es mejor -</strong> sonrió Cait<strong> - y debo admitir que esa es una buena hipótesis... pero aquí el problema.... no tenemos indicios, no tenemos sospechosos... no tenemos nada en donde iniciar -</strong>  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- El único sujeto que posee la misma tecnología que Heimerdinger... se encuentra en Zaun...-</strong> mencionó Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Esta es la segunda vez que he sido activada.... antes de que Heimerdinger me rescatara - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Él te rescató.... de donde?-</strong> Cait estaba algo confundida</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>- Yo... antes era un androide ordinario... solía estar asignada a un hombre llamado Viktor.... - </b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿ El inventor? -</strong> preguntó Cait sorprendida <strong>- ese uno de los sujetos mas buscados, utiliza la tecnología para sus propios y malvados objetivos personales- </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Eso es así.... un día él ya no encontró utilidad en mi.... y me desecho al basurero de Zaun.... donde Heimerdinger me encontró... me reparo, me dio la capacidad de tener una conciencia.... sin embargo me mencionó que me volvería a activar hasta que mi momento de brillar llegara, luego volví a ver la luz... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Crees que... Viktor este detrás de esto? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Es un indicio, se necesita más información para poder darte una respuesta exacta -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Entonces debemos investigar, iremos a Zaun - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Como tu digas Caitlyn - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luego de unos minutos, Caitlyn se preparó con su rifle y sombrero y ambas abordaron un auto policial rumbo a Zaun, sin embargo Caitlyn iba muy pendiente de Vi, ella era básicamente su mapa en Zaun </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Puedes recordar la ubicación de donde trabajabas? -</strong> preguntó Cait </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Claro que si, no te preocupes - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn siguió las instrucciones de Vi por varios minutos, hasta que mencionó que detuviera el auto </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Estamos aquí.... pero... es diferente.... -</strong> mencionó Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-¿Por que lo dices? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Todo esta... muy dañado... no hay recuerdos de esto en mi sistema - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Parece que no has sido activada en mucho tiempo Vi.... puedes observar la contaminación y el ambiente aquí.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Hay calor.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Exacto... los gases provocan eso - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esa es la casa de Viktor -</strong> Vi señalo una vieja casa abandonada, rodeada de plantas </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Estas segura? -</strong> preguntó Cait algo desconfiada </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Si mi sistema no falla... si - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Esta bien.... solo... ponte alerta, vamos a entrar - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Te tengo cubierta -</strong> respondió Vi con una gran seguridad la cuál le transmitió momentáneamente una leve seguridad a Cait </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ambas entraron a la casa, mientras una nube de polvo y oscuridad las rodeaba lentamente</p><p>Habían varias partes de androides esparcidas en todo el suelo, el ambiente era muy tétrico e incómodo  </p><p> </p><p>Vi veía las partes de los androides, su expresión estaba vacía, como si tratara de comprender </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sistema de Vi </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Analizando....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Partes y extremidades androides, evidencia de maltrato y explotación </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Desechos metálicos, piezas inservibles</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La mirada de Vi reflejaba algo de temor, Cait se se dio cuenta de eso  </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Vi....¿estas bien?-</strong> preguntó debido a las expresiones de Vi y su respiración acelerada  </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Lo siento... solo fui sorprendida, es todo -</strong> respondió Vi mientras su respiración se calmaba <strong>- el laboratorio de Viktor esta en la siguiente habitación.... -</strong> mencionó mientras avanzaba, sin embargo Cait la detuvo tomando su mano</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Puedes ser un androide... pero no puedes engañarme.... -</strong> Cait encaró a Vi mirándola a los ojos</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No hay motivo para engañarte.... Caitlyn-</strong> respondió Vi de manera neutral</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cait soltó a Vi y dejo ir el tema, este no era el lugar ni el momento para sacar información de Vi </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entraron en una habitación la cual tenia varias computadoras en mal estado, varios escritorios con restos de mas piezas de androides y artefactos de tecnología Hextech</p><p>Vi se acercó a las mesas mientras que Caitlyn revisaba el resto del lugar </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Conozco esta tecnología.... es tecnología Hextech -</strong> mencionó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No es posible.... esa tecnología solo existe en Piltover-</strong> respondió Caitlyn viendo a Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- El responsable del ataque al laboratorio.... -</strong> Vi formulo una nueva hipótesis en su sistema <strong>- Hay alguien de Zaun.... infiltrado en Piltover -</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Alguien roba tecnología Hextech.... y se la brinda a Viktor....-</strong> concluyó Caitlyn  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- La ciudad posee varios laboratorios con tecnología Hextech, cualquiera puede ser un fácil punto de ataque - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh no.... -</strong> Caitlyn tomo su teléfono y llamo rápidamente a Jayce</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mientras que Caitlyn realizaba su llamada, Vi siguió observando los distintos estantes en busca de algo que ayudara  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jayce.... ¿como te sientes? -</strong> preguntó Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Estoy en recuperación, ya puedo moverme libremente pero no puedo hacer fuerzas mayores -</strong> respondió Jayce</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Necesito tu ayuda....¿podrías hacer un poco de trabajo de oficina e investigación?-  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-¿Que necesitas?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Estoy en Zaun.... -</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Qué? ¿Que haces en ese lugar tu sola?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No estoy sola, Vi esta conmigo-</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Todo bien con ella?-</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Nada que no pueda controlar.... necesito que investigues a todos los proveedores de tecnología Hextech y sus interesados, los laboratorios podrían sufrir más ataques -</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Iré camino a la estación ahora, no te preocupes, yo me encargo - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Gracias Jayce.... iré con Vi, parece que encontró algo - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Por supuesto-</strong> ambos terminaron la llamada </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi podía ver varias piezas, brazos, piernas, distintos cables de energía, sin embargo encontró un pequeño libro el cual tenia tallado un nombre en su portada</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Orianna"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi abrió el libro y observó varios relatos, escritos por otro androide </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No es posible.... el único androide con conciencia propia soy yo... y soy única en mi modelo, ningún androide pudo hacer escrito esto.... a no ser... -</strong> susurraba Vi mientras observaba el libro, sin embargo escuchó como Cait se acercaba y decidió guardar el libro en su chaqueta </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Encontraste algo?-</strong> preguntó Cait</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Nada que sea útil aquí -</strong> mencionó Vi mientras veía los demás escritorios </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Debemos irnos... tenemos trabajo que hacer en Piltover, ya tenemos un indicio -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo Vi se quedo en silencio mientras tenia su vista en una pequeña mesa a la distancia, tenia una taza con vapor saliendo de ella </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Vi?...-</strong> preguntó Cait confundida </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- La taza....- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Qué pasa con la taza?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait... esta caliente... tiene bebida caliente-</strong> dijo Vi mientras observaba rápidamente todo el lugar </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hay alguien aquí.... -</strong> respondió Cait fríamente mientras tomaba lentamente su rifle de su espalda </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>En cuestión de segundos, varios disparos se escucharon fuertemente en la habitación, seguido de varios choques metálicos </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Acaso perdieron algo? -</strong> mencionó una voz masculina la cuál se acercaba </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cait abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Vi la tenia rodeada en un abrazo, los disparos iban en dirección a Caitlyn y Vi los intercepto con su propio cuerpo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Vi.....-</strong> dijo Cait sorprendida</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-No importa cuantas expresiones de dolor deje salir Cait.... puedo sentir los disparos pero no moriré, androide, ¿recuerdas?-  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Gracias Vi.... -</strong> seguía aun sin reaccionar, un androide la había salvado de recibir varios disparos  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Te lo dije, si alguna de las dos resultará lastimada, seré yo- </strong> respondió Vi mientras se alejaba de Cait y encaraba al tipo apuntándoles con el arma </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No debieron entrar aquí.... ahora... tendré que matarlas... una por una -</strong> mencionó mientras se acercaba a Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No puedes matarme, soy un androide -</strong> respondió Vi seriamente<strong> - y mi deber es proteger a la Sheriff Caitlyn - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esa voz....-</strong> decía el tipo el cuál al acercarse se rebelo que tenia una especie de mascara </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hola.... Viktor -</strong> dijo Vi mientras se interponía en el camino, protegiendo a Caitlyn</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No puede ser.... no es posible... ¿Vi?.... -</strong> decía sin creerlo <strong>- has vuelto sin importar lo que paso... aun eres leal a mis órdenes -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Eso se acabó.... ya no soy la misma androide de antes, tuve una segunda oportunidad -</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Puedo ver que se te permitió tener una conciencia propia, pero.... ¿Acaso eso te da seguridad? ¿acaso todos ellos te verán como algo más que una simple maquina que solo sigue órdenes con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara? igual que el principio.... estas sola -</strong> decía Viktor con voz amenazante </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ella no esta sola -</strong> se escuchó el rifle cargado y listo para disparar, Cait estaba junto a Vi apuntando al pecho de Viktor </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Viktor suspiró y dejo caer el arma al suelo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No soy idiota como para comenzar una pelea en desventaja.... sin embargo....-</strong> un fuerte golpe se escuchó y Viktor quedo inconsciente en el suelo, Vi lo había noqueado </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No volveré a ser tu maquina... no de nuevo.... -</strong> susurraba Vi con expresiones de dolor en su rostro, tenia tres disparos incrustados en su pecho y abdomen </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Vi... debemos regresar a Piltover ahora, hay que atender tus heridas -</strong> decía Cait preocupada </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ve a la salida, te sigo -</strong> mencionó Vi mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Viktor y ambas regresaban al auto </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Viktor estaba amarrado al asiento trasero mientras que Caitlyn conducía y Vi de acompañante </p><p> </p><p>Iban acercándose a Piltover cuando Caitlyn se dirigió a Vi, la cuál aun tenia rasgos de dolor </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Hey... Vi... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-¿Si Cait? -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Gracias por salvarme-</strong> Cait le sonrió agradecida</p><p>  </p><p><strong>- Es mi misión, no te preocupes -</strong> respondió Vi mientras le devolvía a Cait la sonrisa </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi registro dentro de su chaqueta, el libro que encontró aun estaba en su bolsa </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Orianna.....-</strong> repetía varias veces Vi en su mente y sistema, ella conocía ese nombre </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nuevo sentimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ambas llegaron a la estación, Vi cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Viktor mientras que Cait se adelantaba para abrir la puerta y dirigirla a la zona de celdas, lo dejarían en ese lugar mientras despertaba por el golpe  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Déjalo.... despertará en unas horas si tenemos suerte -</strong> dijo Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro -</strong> respondió Vi mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jayce llego y se sorprendió al ver a Vi por primera vez  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Wow.... tu debes ser Vi.... -</strong> dijo observando a Vi de pies a cabeza </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hola -</strong> Vi sonrió </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hola.... soy Jayce-</strong> aún algo atónito</p><p> </p><p>- Es un gusto Jayce - </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se sintió incomoda al ver los ojos de Jayce, literalmente se comían a Vi entera a pesar de ser una androide </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Caitlyn.... usare el baño si no te molesta..... necesito limpiar mis heridas -</strong> mencionó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Adelante-</strong> respondió Cait algo preocupada <strong>-Si necesitas ayuda.... solo dilo-</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro que si-</strong> respondió Vi mientras se retiraba del pasillo </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Qué fue eso?-</strong> preguntó Caitlyn algo exaltada </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿De que hablas? -</strong> respondió Jayce inocentemente </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Tu mirada.... parecías perdido en ella -</strong> Caitlyn se cruzo de brazos </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Nunca había visto a un androide tan.... humano.... además de que Heimerdinger saber hacer cuerpos.... -</strong>
</p><p>  </p><p><strong>- JAYCE-</strong> respondió Cait sorprendida </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Lo siento... -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ella es un androide, se que te interesas por muchas chicas y te crees un galán, pero no lo hagas con ella - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Paso algo?-</strong> preguntó Jayce extrañado </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No... solo..... -</strong> Cait suspiró y se tomo la frente un momento <strong>- Ella me salvó la vida... -</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh....-</strong> respondió sabiendo a que se refería </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Necesito tiempo para pensar o quizás hablar con ella fuera del trabajo.... no lo sé.... siempre sentí incomodidad y rechazo a los androides pero.... esto me deja muy confundida.... hubiera recibido varios disparos si ella no los interceptaba.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jayce rió levemente y habló</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ve con ella, no se si tendrá en su sistema como curar heridas físicas - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Encontraste algo de los laboratorios?-</strong> preguntó Cait </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Encontré algunas cosas, pero considerando que fue Vi quien te guió a Zaun.... es mejor que ella este presente cuando hablemos - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Me parece correcto.... en caso contrario tendremos que esperar a que este tipo despierte-</strong> dijo mientras señalaba a un inconsciente Viktor </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Fue obra de ella? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ella sola....-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Estoy impresionado - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Te veré en mi oficina en diez minutos, iré con Vi -</strong> dijo mientras dejaba el pasillo </p><p> </p><p><strong> - Entendido -</strong> respondió Jayce </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se dirigió a los baños de la estación y entró </p><p> </p><p>Encontró a Vi sin su chaqueta, solamente en su ropa interior, aunque aun tenia puestos sus pantalones, podía ver sus fuertes brazos , abdominales y su muy femenina cadera </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se puso nerviosa y su rostro de sonrojo levemente </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Lo siento si el escenario no es agradable</strong> - mencionó Vi </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn trato de concentrarse y notó que Vi tenia una toalla húmeda y ensangrentada en una mano y unas pinzas en la otra, había un botiquín también, estaba tratando de sacar las balas </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Parece que necesitas ayuda -</strong> mencionó Cait </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No me vendría mal - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Dame eso.... -</strong> dijo Cait suavemente mientras tomaba las pinzas<strong> -¿Sientes las balas?-</strong> preguntó curiosa </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- En el momento que impactaron, si, sin embargo en este momento no siento casi nada... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Me parece bien - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cait introdujo las pinzas en las primeras dos heridas de Vi, justo en su abdomen, llegando a su espalda, se tomó su tiempo pues el sangrado aun seguía levemente</p><p> </p><p>Luego de unos minutos, logró sacar las dos balas </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Recuerdo haber escuchado tres disparos....-</strong> dijo Cait pensativa </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Así es... el tercero esta cerca de mi pecho- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Caitlyn, haciendo que esta se sintiera incomoda nuevamente  </p><p> </p><p>Trató de concentrarse en sacar la bala y de no observar los pechos de Vi o alguna parte de su cuerpo sin ropa </p><p> </p><p>Sacó la bala y rápidamente comenzó a aplicar vendaje en las heridas, evitando así el sangrado para comenzar la recuperación de su piel </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Cuanto tardaras en sanar? -</strong> preguntó Cait para evitar más incomodidad para ella mientras trabajaba en las heridas </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sistema de Vi</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Analizando... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heridas físicas de tercer grado </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iniciando restauración y reparación  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tiempo estimado: 48 horas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Unos dos días según mi sistema, no te preocupes, no serán problema al momento de otro operativo -</strong> respondió Vi mientras se apoyaba sobre el lavamanos y le sonreía a Cait </p><p>
  <strong>- Es un alivio.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cait observó a Vi y notó que la mejilla donde estaba su tatuaje estaba algo sucia, debido al polvo de la casa de Viktor y por lo que anteriormente ocurrió </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Tienes algo de suciedad aquí.....-</strong> mencionó Cait mientras mojaba su mano y luego se cercó a Vi </p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a limpiar su mejilla mientras que Vi solamente la miraba a los ojos y respiraba lentamente </p><p> </p><p>Sin darse cuenta, la mano de Caitlyn se quedó vagando en el rostro de Vi, acariciando lentamente su mejilla con su pulgar, mientras que ambas aun compartían contacto visual la una con la otra  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No pareces un androide..... -</strong> susurró Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Por mi apariencia? -</strong> preguntó Vi suavemente </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Aparte de eso.... me protegiste sin que yo te lo ordenara.... todos los androides poseen un sistema de obediencia..... -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Creo que es algo especial de mi modelo, mi propia conciencia, ¿recuerdas?- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Aun no estoy segura de eso.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn parpadeo varias veces y se dio cuenta que estaba realmente muy cerca de Vi, considerando que ella estaba sin su chaqueta, faltaba muy poco para que sus cuerpos de rozaran </p><p> </p><p>Su rostro se sonrojo y desvió su mirada hacia abajo y le alejo un poco</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Lo siento.... -</strong> mencionó Cait suavemente <strong>- creo que mejorarás, te esperare en mi oficina, debemos hablar sobre el caso con Jayce </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh.... claro, iré en un momento -</strong> respondió Vi </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Antes de irse, Caitlyn volvió y se acerco nuevamente a Vi </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jayce es algo acosador cuando conoce a otra.... chica, no dejes que te encierre en su juego.... digo, es solo un consejo -</strong> mencionó con la mirada hacia el suelo </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Entendido Caitlyn, no te preocupes -</strong> rió Vi suavemente </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>En cuestión de segundos, Vi fue sorprendida por un abrazo inesperado por parte de Caitlyn</p><p> </p><p>Al separarse, Cait se rasco la nuca </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Lo siento.... solo quería agradecerte por lo de antes..... por salvarme..... te espero en mi oficina-</strong> dijo Cait mientras salia del baño rápidamente dejando a Vi pensando </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Sistema de Vi</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Analizando... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Escaneando acción: abrazo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Señal de cariño y afecto</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Causas: Amistad, agradecimiento, romance, amor </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a ponerse su chaqueta de nuevo y se vio a ella misma en el espejo mientras tocaba con su mano su mejilla la cuál momentos antes Caitlyn estaba acariciando</p><p> </p><p>Vi sonrió y luego salio del baño en dirección a la oficina       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Personalidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de Cait con intención de tocar y entrar, sin embargo escucho voces dentro y decidió guardar silencio para intentar escuchar </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jayce.... no se que debo hacer, ella es un androide -</strong> decía Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? -</strong> respondió Jayce confundido</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No entiendes.... yo.... olvídalo.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Cait... no lo entiendo, ella te salvo y derrotó a Viktor sola, puedes confiar en ella para cualquier operación policial - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No es al trabajo policial a lo que me refiero, siento que estoy tratando con una persona más... y no es así, puede que tenga una conciencia propia, pero.... yo.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Tienes miedo que ella realmente logre desarrollar sentimientos.... verdad? -</strong> preguntó Jayce suavemente </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Me asusta el pensar que puedo encariñarme con un androide.... cuando en realidad lo único que hacen es incomodarme... -</strong>
</p><p>  </p><p>
  <strong>- Ella no parece un androide.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Sin embargo... lo es, y debo convencerme de eso, ella es mi compañera metálica solamente... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Y cuando todo esto termine..... ¿ Que pasará con ella? - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No me hagas preguntas que no puedo responder Jayce..... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La vista de Vi se fue hacia abajo, su respiración era lenta, sentía un vacío  que no podría explicar </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sistema de Vi</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nuevo sentimiento experimentado...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Analizando...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Búsqueda encontrada: Decepción  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Decepción: Pesar causado por un engaño</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-No.... otra vez no.... la historia no puede volver a repetirse.... -</strong> susurraba Vi mientras decidía si entrar a la oficina o no, sin embargo sintió un objeto en la bolsa de su chaqueta, recordando que aun tenia el libro que encontró en el laboratorio de Viktor<br/><strong>- debo terminar este día y averiguar que es esto </strong>- mencionaba mientras suspiraba</p><p> </p><p>Vi entró a la oficina y se sentó en el sillón mientras que Cait y Jayce se quedaban callados ante su repentina entrada</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio hasta que Cait habló  </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Vi? ¿Todo esta bien? -</strong> preguntó preocupada </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro, todo esta bien -</strong> respondió Vi disimulando muy bien <strong>- No podemos esperar a que Viktor despierte, perderemos tiempo -</strong> mencionó  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh.... claro... es cierto -</strong> Cait vaciló, no esperaba una respuesta cortante<strong> - Jayce.... dinos que tenemos -  </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno.... -</strong> Jayce puso varios papeles sobre el escritorio mientras que Vi se ponía de pie y se acercaba para observarlos <strong>- Parece que Viktor ha tenido contacto con muy pocas personas aquí....  una de ellas es Heimerdinger.... y la otra... no te agradará saber.... -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jayce... no tenemos tiempo para esto -</strong> respondió Cait cruzando los brazos </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Es Jinx.... -</strong> mencionó Vi mientras dejaba algunos papeles en el escritorio y miraba a Caitlyn <strong>- tengo datos de ella en mi sistema, cuando trabajaba con Viktor.... ella le proporcionaba piezas de androides a cambio de dinero - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Exacto.... -</strong> confirmó Jayce </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No puede ser... -</strong> decía Cait tomándose la frente con su mano <strong>- Podemos hablar con Heimerdinger... pero Jinx es alguien que siempre logra escapar dejando un rastro de destrucción, nunca podríamos interrogarla -</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ella debe recordarme, después de todo yo ayudaba a Viktor, yo me encargo de ella, tú puedes ir a hablar con Heimerdinger, sabes su localización -</strong> Decía Vi mientras intentaba retirarse lo más rápido posible </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Espera -</strong> mencionó Cait fríamente<strong> - Vi... quién autoriza las ordenes aquí, soy yo, no puedes retirarte así de fácil -  </strong></p><p> </p><p>Vi se quedó parada un momento y cerró sus ojos   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sistema de Vi </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Analizando.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buscando método de ayuda... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Método encontrado, aplicando a base de datos</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Sarcasmo</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>-Humor</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>-Relajación</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>- Reír </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Sentimientos aprendidos actualizados </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Conciencia actualizada </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Guardando....                  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi abrió los ojos y ambos notaron como sus glóbulos oculares giraban, su sistema se había actualizado </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Vi? -</strong> preguntó Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Estas insinuando que el Jayce debe ir por Jinx mientras que ambas vamos a hablar con Heimerdinger? -</strong> respondió Vi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Eso no fue lo que dije -</strong> se defendió </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Los registros indican que el oficial Jayce aun esta en estado de recuperación, y aun así esta aquí, siguiendo tus ordenes alejándose de su proceso de descanso, considero que si obtenemos información por separado en esta ocasión, ganaremos más tiempo en caso que otro ataque suceda..... ¿Crees que la opinión de un simple androide sea valida para ti Cait? -</strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p>Jayce se quedo sin palabras ante el cambio tan inesperado en el comportamiento de Vi, ahora parecía más humana que antes </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait.... ella.... tiene un buen punto -</strong> mencionó suavemente Jayce mientras que Caitlyn aun ocultaba su rostro con su mano </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn suspiró frustrada y dirigió su vista a Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Tienes dos días, encontrar a Jinx no es difícil, el reto será hablar con ella- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Mañana a primera hora tendrás la información que necesitas, no te preocupes Cait.... soy un androide, mi objetivo es cumplir mi misión -</strong> Vi sonrió con sarcasmo dejando a Cait aun más sorprendida <strong>- permiso para retirarme - </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Puedes retirarte.... te veo mañana - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait, Jayce..... que descansen -</strong> Vi sonrió</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Vi.... yo.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Pasa algo Cait? - </strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Se te asignó un nuevo departamento por parte de los oficiales.... esta en el edificio más algo de la ciudad, es la habitación numero seis - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait.... ¿ no es ese tú departamento? -</strong> preguntó Vi sonriendo </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Heimerdinger me pidió que te cuidara y pensé que.... -</strong> decía Cait incómoda </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Te lo agradezco..... entonces.... supongo que te veré en unas horas- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro.... -</strong> respondió Cait sin saber que decir y dejando a Vi que se retirara de su oficina</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿ Qué fue eso? -</strong> preguntó Cait sorprendida y con algo de frustración <strong>- ella pudo discutir conmigo usando la lógica.... ¿ cómo es eso posible? - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Cait.... viste como sus ojos cambiaron y luego regresaron a la normalidad.... ¿no? -</strong> preguntó Jayce </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Claro que si.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Yo también soy inventor.... conozco esos ojos.... ella actualizó su sistema de sentimientos y de conciencia, esa es la razón por la cual cambio su manera de hablar a una sarcástica - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Parecía tener una molestia hacia mi..... esto no tiene sentido, no puede haber desarrollado odio.... no hecho nada molesto en contra de ella - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ella entró sin tocar la puerta.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Lo sé.... pero... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Creo que nos escuchó mientras hablábamos.... escuchó lo que dijiste sobre los androides... posiblemente -</strong> decía Jayce apenado ante la reacción de Cailtyn </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ay no.... -</strong> mencionó Cait mientras se sentía frustrada y ahora con varias sensaciones de preocupación, ahora Vi tenia una mala perspectiva sobre ella </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi caminaba hacia la salida de la estación hasta que se detuvo antes de salir </p><p> </p><p><strong>- He actualizado mi sistema.... inconscientemente he creado una personalidad.... creo... creo que me gusta -</strong> Vi sonrió mientras retomaba su caminata y salia por la puerta </p><p> </p><p>Vi caminó por varias cuadras hasta que observó varios edificios que destacaban sobre los demás, estos eran realmente muy altos, lejos de las personas </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jinx posiblemente aparezca entrando la noche, a ella le agradan los lugares altos para poder volar sobre su arma con más libertad -</strong> Vi suspiró y decidió acercarse a un puente cercano para observar el atardecer y la entrada de la noche <strong>- No eres la única especial aquí Cait, ojala algún día pueda decir todo lo que esta dentro de mi sistema... pero por ahora.... puedo ver que eso no es posible - </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Duerme conmigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>El cielo nocturno hizo presencia en Piltover, el ambiente era tranquilo y fresco, Vi sin mucha dificultad logró subir hasta la azotea del uno de los edificios mas altos cerca de la comisaria, ella tenia la esperanza de poder ver a Jinx desde ese lugar </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi se acercó a la orilla y se sentó, suspiró lentamente y miro al cielo </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No necesito oxigeno para sobrevivir.... al menos no por ahora.... sin embargo, la sensación es agradable -</strong> Vi sonrió </p><p> </p><p>Vi metió la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y saco el libro que había encontrado en el laboratorio de Viktor horas atrás </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Orianna.... debió ser hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un androide ordinario.... pero tengo leves recuerdos de ti.... -</strong> mencionaba Vi para sí misma mientras abría el libro y comenzaba a leer las paginas </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Humanos.... creen que son los únicos seres inteligentes aquí.... no saben lo equivocados que están</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yo solía pensar eso, pero la vida te da lecciones las cuales nunca esperarías aprender por las malas.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padre.... lo siento, se que querías que fuera siempre tu pequeña niña.... pero eso no fue posible, debo decidir convertirme en una bolsa de engranajes.... pero con la condición de poder salvarte la vida.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mi cuerda en algún momento se terminará.... y eso sera todo, no tengo y nunca tendré la tecnología suficiente para conseguir un corazón artificial el cual logre darle vida a todo mi cuerpo metálico.... solo tengo mi corazón humano autentico, mi única parte humana sobrante, sin embargo no soportara la presión de mi cuerpo cuando mi cuerda decida parar, pero cuando ese momento llegue... estaré feliz... de haberte salvado... de haber vivido parte de mi vida a tu lado, de haber comprendido lo que un androide puede llegar a sentir.... que el verdadero monstruo aquí.... son los mismos humanos     </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Que interesante lectura...-</strong> alguien habló, sin embargo Vi sabia quien era </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Algo así.... -</strong> respondió Vi algo desconcertada </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Esa voz..... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vi cerró el libro y volvió a guardarlo, y miró a quien seria Jinx con ayuda de la iluminación de la luna </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hola Jinx -</strong> Vi sonrió levemente </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Vi... -</strong> el rostro de Jinx estaba sorprendido<strong> - tu.... ¿estas sonriendo?- </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en el laboratorio de Viktor-</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Seis años aproximadamente -</strong> respondió Jinx con duda </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Han ocurrido muchas cosas.... entre ellas.... fui activada nuevamente.... tengo conciencia propia, una nueva personalidad.... muchas mejoras las cuales si logro completarlas en su mayoría, podría convertirme en una humana ordinaria.... entre otras -</strong> sonrió  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esta bien, para.... demasiada información para mi muy pequeño cerebro.... -</strong> Jinx se tomó la cabeza y se sentó a su lado <strong>- La última vez que recuerdo, Viktor te trató como basura.... - </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Luego fui desactivada y desechada.... pero alguien me encontró y me dio una segunda oportunidad, ahora tengo una misión - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Ya no eres un androide de ayuda? -</strong> preguntó Jinx </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ahora trabajo con la Sheriff- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinx soltó una carcajada </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Trabajas con Sombrerotes? No puede ser verdad.... -</strong> reía Jinx  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Gracias a ella fui activada nuevamente, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla con el caso a resolver -</strong> Vi levantó sus hombros </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ya veo.... -</strong> mencionó Jinx con una larga y típica sonrisa <strong>- ¿ Y que haces aquí arriba? -</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Estaba buscándote.... necesito.... saber algo -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No me preguntarás cosas aburridas.... ¿verdad?, Sombrerotes siempre intenta hacer eso, pero me divierto con ella al ver que intenta atraparme y nunca lo logra -</strong> rió</p><p> </p><p><strong>-Ya lo mencionó varias veces -</strong> Vi sonrió <strong>- alguien se esta infiltrando en los sistemas de los androides.... sospechamos de Viktor pero aun no ha sido interrogado- </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Solo hay alguien más que puede estar relacionada.... y lo sabes.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Orianna.... -</strong> susurró Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Aun la recuerdas? -</strong> preguntó Jinx</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Tengo recuerdos muy leves dentro de mi sistema.... ¿que paso con ella cuando fui desechada? -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Viktor la amenazó con asesinar a su padre si no obedecía ordenes, ella poseía un cuerpo de androide, pero una mente humana -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ella desapareció para evitar que Viktor encontrara a su padre, salvando su vida.... -</strong> razonó Vi  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Exacto - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Debo encontrar a Orianna.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Aquí el problema.... nunca nadie volvió a saber de ella, nunca más-  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esto se complica... -</strong> Vi suspiró </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Tienes la mente de Sombrerotes, úsala -</strong> Jinx rió mientras se ponía de pie <strong>- me gustaría hablar contigo toda la noche, pero tengo cosas que hacer... -  </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Lo entiendo, gracias por estar calmada y hablar - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Creí que nunca lo dirías, esto se estaba volviendo muy aburrido..... nos vemos luego quieres, fue interesante volver a verte -</strong> respondió Jinx mientras activaba su lanza cohetes y comenzaba a sacar una gran cantidad de fuego el cual hizo que ella se elevara y se alejara volando mientras una gran y loca risa se escuchaba a la distancia </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No has cambiado nada.... -</strong> Vi sonrío</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sistema de Vi </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Analizando.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sistema saturado.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se requiere invernar próximamente...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guardando.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi sacudió su cabeza, sentía un leve dolor en su frente, su cuerpo se sentía un poco más pesado de lo normal </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esta bien.... eso fue raro.... -</strong> pensó Vi algo confundida, sin embargo fue interrumpida por su radio que le entregaron en la comisaria, alguien intentaba comunicarse con ella, Vi tomó la radio y contestó <strong>- Aquí Vi -</strong>  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Vi? -</strong> era la voz de Caitlyn <strong>- ¿Todo esta bien? - </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Claro que si Cailtyn, he hablado con Jinx y tengo información, podemos avanzar con la investigación - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Eso esperará hasta mañana.... es muy tarde, debes venir al apartamento - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No te preocupes, voy en camino -</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ten cuidado.... es la puerta numero 6 -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Entendido-</strong> Vi terminó la llamada, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el edificio de apartamentos bajo la luna  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn había intentado contactar con Heimerdinger cuando Vi se fue, sin embargo no logró tener éxito, seguramente estaría ocupado con uno de sus experimentos </p><p> </p><p>Sin muchas opciones y luego de lo sucedido en la comisaria y la actualización del sistema de Vi, decidió intentar creer en ella y regresar a su apartamento a esperar a que ella volviera </p><p> </p><p>Ya en su apartamento la espera no facilitaba las cosas, hasta que recordó que su rifle tenia algunos defectos al momento de apuntar, por lo cual lo colocó sobre la mesa y con algunas herramientas comenzó a desarmarlo y examinar cual era el problema </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Diablos.... la jornada de hoy le esta golpeando fuerte a mi cuerpo -</strong> mencionó Cait luego de algunas horas <strong>- necesito un pequeño descanso.... -</strong> camino hacia la cama de su habitación mientras tomaba su radio y llamaba a Vi para verificar en donde estaba </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>De pronto ella podía sentir una gran fuente de calor a su alrededor, frente a ella podía ver como grandes llamas hacían su presencia, y una sensación de inseguridad la acorralaba </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Madre.... padre.... -</strong> mencionaba Cait muy asustada, sabia muy bien lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unos grandes y rojos ojos salieron del fuego y se lanzaron contra ella </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn abrió fuertemente sus ojos, su respiración estaba agitada, sin embargo intentaba calmarse al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su cama, se había quedado dormida </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Maldita pesadilla.... de nuevo -</strong> susurró frustrada </p><p> </p><p>Luego de unos minutos, observó el reloj, eran las 3am, también vio que había una luz prendida desde la sala, algo muy extraño considerando lo tarde que era </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se puso de pie y se acercó a la fuente de luz, encontrando a Vi sentada en la mesa </p><p> </p><p>No tenia puesta su chaqueta de cuero, tenia solamente una camisa de tirantes blanca, mostrando parte de sus pechos y sus definidos brazos </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ahora no Cait.... -</strong> de dijo a sí misma evitando pensar en cosas inapropiadas tal y como paso en el baño de la comisaria </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se acercó a Vi y se sentó junto a ella </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No te escuche entrar... -</strong> mencionó Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Estabas dormida, no quería despertarte-</strong> Vi rió suavemente </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Qué haces? -</strong> preguntó Cait </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Pude observar que intentabas arreglar tu rifle, tenia un problema con el sistema de puntería, solamente había que soldar unos cables aquí y ajustar los engranajes - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Vaya.... Vi... yo.... te lo agradezco -</strong> Cait sentía algo de culpa </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No te preocupes, no es nada -</strong> Vi le dio una sonrisa </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oye.... yo.... lo siento -</strong> Caitlyn suspiró </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Por qué?-</strong> preguntó Vi inclinando su cabeza </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Yo sé que escuchaste mis comentarios en la comisaria y.... quería disculparme por eso, yo no pienso eso de ti.... de hecho... eres el único androide con el cual me he sentido cómoda y tranquila -</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No es necesario que te disculpes, no pasa nada -</strong> Vi rió <strong>- tienes mucha presión en tus hombros y debe ser difícil trabajar con un androide cuando el problema son los mismos androides -</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>- Aun no estoy segura de eso... pero.... gracias por comprender Vi -</strong> Cait sonrió de igual manera </p><p> </p><p>Vi nuevamente tomó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Estas bien? -</strong> preguntó Cait </p><p> </p><p><strong>- He experimentado una especie de dolor en mi cabeza y.... siento mi cuerpo muy pesado.... es raro -</strong> decía Vi algo confusa </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn rió suavemente, puso de pie y apago las luces </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Estas cansada Vi.... parece que tu cuerpo comprende lo que es ser un humano - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Es extraño.... pero tiene sentido... mi sistema esta solicitando invernar unas horas.... ¿cómo le llaman a eso los humanos? -</strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ir a dormir -</strong> respondió Cait suavemente </p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se acercó a Vi por detrás y la abrazo, poniendo su barbilla sobre su hombro </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Vamos.... debemos ir a dormir.... son las 3 am -</strong> mencionó Cait mientras intentaba que Vi la siguiera </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esta bien, tu ganas -</strong> Vi sonrió y dejó que la guiaran hacia la cama </p><p> </p><p>Luego de unos minutos, ambas estaban recostadas en la cama, mientras el sueño las acorralaba tanto a Cait como a Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Mañana será un día largo.... -</strong> mencionó Vi suavemente </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Mañana será un nuevo día.... por ahora.... descansa -</strong> susurró Cait </p><p> </p><p>Vi tenia su vista en el techo, hasta que pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Caitlyn se acercaba al suyo y acomodaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras un brazo la rodeaba por el estomago, Caitlyn estaba profundamente dormida </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Para no querer a los androides.... confías muy rápido en mí.... -</strong> susurró Vi son una sonrisa <strong>- quizá.... quizá si pueda confiar en ti después de todo -</strong> pensaba Vi mientras también abrazaba suavemente a Caitlyn con un brazo y cerraba sus ojos lentamente mientras que su sistema comenzaba a invernar </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me disculpo por la demora, varios proyectos de la universidad me han robado algo de tiempo, espero poder actualizar más seguido :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interrogatorio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, Vi se encontraba observando su propio reflejo en un charco de agua en la calle, prestando atención a cada detalle  <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Para ser una androide.... No me veo tan mal -</strong> río Vi<strong> - y pensar que antes debía obedecer las órdenes de Viktor..... Esto se siente.... Bien, sentir está libertad.... -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿En que piensas Vi?-</strong> preguntó Caitlyn la cual llegaba a su lado con dos vasos de café</p><p> </p><p><strong>- En el caso entre manos.... -</strong> Vi evitó el tema -<strong> Viktor será interrogado hoy.... ¿No? -</strong> preguntó Vi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Claro que sí, además, debes compartir la información que obtuviste con Jinx -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Posiblemente esto se complique un poco.... -</strong> mencionó Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Por qué? -</strong> preguntó Cait extrañada</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ya lo sabrás, pero creo es prioritario sacar información de Viktor en primer lugar -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Correcto - </strong>respondió Cait entregando un café a Vi y subiendo a la patrulla</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Gracias por el café -</strong> sonrió Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No hay problema, es un agradecimiento por ayudarme con mi rifle -</strong> Caitlyn le devolvió la sonrisa  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y así ambas se dirigieron a la comisaría, sin embargo sus mentes estaban ocupadas</p><p> </p><p>Vi tenía una inquietud, gracias a al desarrollo de su nueva personalidad y subconsciente, estaba comenzando a entender la realidad en la cual ella estaba, los androides no eran más que ayudantes de los humanos, todo sigue igual</p><p> </p><p>La mente de Caitlyn se encontraba en otro dilema, desde que era niña sintió un rechazo a los androides y quién diría que justo hace unas horas, ella durmiendo junto con uno <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la comisaría e ingresaron por la puerta principal, encontrándose con Jayce el cuál estaba listo frente a la habitación de interrogación </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Buenos días -</strong> respondió Jayce mirando a Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Hola Jayce -</strong> sonrió Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jayce.... ¿Viktor despertó? -</strong> preguntó Caitlyn algo incómoda</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro que no, está aún inconsciente, pero ya está atado a la silla dentro de la habitación -</strong> respondió Jayce</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno, veamos que obtenemos, acompáñame Vi, puede que necesite tú ayuda -</strong> dijo Caitlyn mientras entraba a la habitación, dejando a Jayce observando desde el cristal</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro - </strong>respondió Vi siguiéndola </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ambas se encontraban frente a un dormido Viktor el cual estaba recostado en la silla</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Es hora de que despiertes.....-</strong> mencionó Caitlyn <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sistema de Vi</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Analizando....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Métodos para obtener información...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Juegos mentales, paciencia, sarcasmo, violencia leve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Personalidad actualizada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guardando..... </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Dame un segundo -</strong> mencionó Vi </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vi tomó un vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesa y lo lanzó sobre la cabeza de Viktor, haciendo que este despertara alarmado e intentado liberarse de la silla <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿QUE ES ESTO? -</strong> gritó Viktor <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Vi se acercó a él y le dio un leve golpe en el rostro, haciendo que se callara </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Ya cállate Viktor, la situación ahora es diferente -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Vi? -</strong> preguntó Víktor sorprendido</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno.... Ya puedes asumir lo que procede aquí.....-</strong> mencionó Caitlyn con expresión fría y sería <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Viktor suspiró levemente mientras miraba hacia abajo <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así Vi? -</strong> preguntó directamente </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ya no soy la de antes.... -</strong> respondió seriamente </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Puedo verlo.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Qué sabes sobre los ataques a los sistemas de los androides? -</strong> preguntó Caitlyn</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No se nada..... yo solo distribuía piezas para varios clientes hasta que ustedes llegaron -</strong> respondió Viktor </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Piezas robadas de androides -</strong> lo encaró Vi con los brazos cruzados </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Todos debemos ganarnos la vida de alguna manera.... tu misma lo viviste Vi -</strong> respondió Viktor </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Así como ella lo hacia... -</strong> mencionó Vi suavemente </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ella era un fraude, no seguía mis ordenes -</strong> se defendió</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿De quién hablan? -</strong> intervino Caitlyn </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Otra androide que trabajaba conmigo hace mucho tiempo, luego te especifico detalles -</strong> respondió Vi sin quitarle la mirada a Viktor </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Esto no nos esta llevando a ninguna parte Viktor.... debes cooperar -</strong> suspiró Caitlyn cubriendo su frente </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ya le dije que no se nada de los androides.... y en cuanto a ti Vi.... vas por el mismo camino de ella..... intentar ser alguien que no eres.... eres una androide, no una humana -</strong> respondió Viktor seriamente <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Caitlyn suspiro nuevamente y observó a Vi, esta tenia una expresión fría y seria, podía ver en su expresión la molestia e incomodidad, sin embargo tuvo una idea para poner a prueba a Vi <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- Vi.... leíste todo el protocolo de la comisaria, ¿cierto? -</strong> preguntó Caitlyn </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Claro que si -</strong> respondió Vi extrañada </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno Viktor.... en situaciones como esta.... siempre hay un policía bueno y un policía malo.... y para tu fortuna.... yo soy el policía bueno en esta ocasión -</strong> mencionó Caitlyn mientras se retiraba de la habitación, dejando a solas a Vi con Viktor </p><p>   </p><p><strong>- ¿Podrá Vi evitar hacerle daño grave? -</strong> preguntó Jayce afuera de la habitación </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ya lo veremos.... -</strong> respondió Caitlyn con una leve sonrisa en su rostro <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno.... seré el policía malo entonces....-</strong> respondió Vi acercándose lentamente a Viktor  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Aléjate - </strong> la amenazó </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Que lastima.... ahora tengo una personalidad, y para tu suerte.... no es nada femenina -</strong> sonrió Vi mientras de daba a Viktor un fuerte golpe en el rostro <strong>- ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿En donde esta Orianna? - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Era necesario golpearme antes de preguntar? -</strong> respondió molesto y con dolor</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Golpea primero, pregunta mientras golpees -</strong> respondió Vi</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Eso no tiene sentido -</strong> se defendía Viktor sin embargo recibió otro golpe, haciendo que su rostro se desviara hacia la izquierda  </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Responde Viktor.... no me puedo cansar de dar golpes, pero tu cara no durará para siempre -</strong> lo amenazó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN -</strong> gritó mientras se observaba como un hilo de sangre salía por debajo de la mascara de Viktor <strong>- Fue su padre -</strong> respondió </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Qué? -</strong> Vi se detuvo </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- El sabia y reconocía la realidad que tu te niegas a creer.... sabia que el destino de su hija era obedecer, como toda una androide.... - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Ella no era un androide y lo sabes.... -</strong> lo encaró nuevamente Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Es por eso que Orianna escapó, por ordenes de su padre escondido quien sabe donde - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Para que el sistema de Orianna no se viera afectado, solo a los demás androides -</strong> razonó Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Tanto en Zaun como en Piltover.... su padre tenia un objetivo, hacer que los androides fueran más.... incluso aun más que los humanos..... - </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Vi se alejó de Viktor, había obtenido la información que necesitaba<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>- ¿En donde esta Orianna? -</strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- No lo sé..... ella se fue sin dejar rastro - </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Vi suspiró, no llegaría a nada si seguía golpeándolo<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Bueno... no fue tan difícil, gracias por cooperar -</strong>  respondió Vi mientras salía de la habitación, encontrándose con Caitlyn y Jayce </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Tu y yo debemos hablar Vi.... -</strong> mencionó Caitlyn retirándose a su oficina </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Esta molesta.... cierto? -</strong> le preguntó a Jayce </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No te preocupes, no le agrada que los demás le oculten información -</strong> respondió Jayce <strong>- ve con ella, yo regresare a Viktor a su celda - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Gracias Jayce -</strong> respondió Vi mientras seguía rápidamente a Caitlyn    <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ambas llegaron a la oficina y Caitlyn cerró la puerta, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras que Vi se sentaba en la silla opuesta <br/><br/></p><p>Pasaron varios segundos de incomodo silencio hasta que Caitlyn habló <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -</strong> preguntó </p><p> </p><p><strong>- En ese momento no confiaba plenamente en ti..... -</strong> respondió Vi con sinceridad </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sabias información importante sobre el caso y decidiste ocultarlo.... -</strong> Caitlyn suspiró -<strong> escucha.... en este momento tu decides quien eres, puedo tratarte como una maquina y obligarte a decirme todo, o seguir debatiendo conmigo misma e intentar seguir confiando en ti.... -</strong> mencionó Caitlyn mirando a Vi a los ojos </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Anoche.... cuando ambas dormimos en tu cama.... tu me abrazaste.... no te importó que yo fuera un androide - </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Decidí confiar en ti Vi, sin importar mi mala historia de mi pasado con los androides..... aun creo que tu eres diferente -</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Precisamente eso fue lo que pensé.... al ver como depositabas tu confianza en mi.... decidí que podía hacer lo mismo.... iba a contarte todo lo que se, mi pasado.... Orianna.... todo -</strong> Vi se acercó a Caitlyn, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran muy juntos<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Caitlyn se sintió sorprendida y algo nerviosa, pero no retrocedió, incluso permaneció su misma expresión  <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Déjame preguntarte algo Cait.... ¿soy para ti una simple maquina? -</strong> preguntó Vi </p><p> </p><p><strong>- No.... -</strong> susurró Caitlyn algo apenada de haber confrontado a Vi momentos atrás <strong>- Una maquina no hubiera salvado mi vida - </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Si tu confías en mi..... entonces yo confiare en ti.... ¿tenemos un trato? -</strong> le preguntó Vi mostrando una gran sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Increíble que seas una androide.... -</strong> respondió Caitlyn sonriendo y dejándose contagiar del humor y sonrisa de Vi<strong> - tenemos un trato -</strong> mencionó mientras tomaba la mano de Vi <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Continuara    </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>